


Path to Power

by JayarielDrillowup



Category: Superhero City (Facebook Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayarielDrillowup/pseuds/JayarielDrillowup





	Path to Power

Everything that could be done legally had been accomplished. Cheating was never an option anyway so now Chad Rockwell had decided that the next thing to do was simply unleash his rping greatness against Captain Excelsior and hope for a clean victory while trying his hardest not to godmode.

Knowing the nature of his opponent, Chad had spent many hours reading all about his moderator foe. That was the easy part because he had so many rp posts to his name. Chad on the other hand had the charisma and very bright intellect required for rping greatness so this would be a most interesting duel of mental wits and summonings.

On the given day, he sent an email to The Avenger Cave with the simple rules both had agreed upon and leaving to to the Cap to choose a neutral extremely secure location that would be able to withstand the extreme might of their unleashed imaginations.

BEEP.

Cap was cruising in the Vengercar, having just left the Turbo Cave following the conclusion of the Turbulence assault against the HOI. Corpsewake had been rescued. All was well.

BEEP.

The Vengercommunicator signaled again. Cap pushed the button for the hands-free mode. Safety first...since he was driving.

"Captain," Jarvis said. "We've received a message here in the Vengercave from a Chris...ahem...pardon me...from a Chad Rockwell, concerning some type of challenge. Are you familiar with this individual...and do you have any idea what he is talking about?"

Cap thought for a second. "Rockwell? Rockwell? Isn't that the guy who sang 'Somebody's Watching Me?' Nope, sorry Jarvis, it's not ringing a bell. Just file that message away in the circular cabinet. I'll be home soon. Tell George to fire up the the grill. We're eating in tonight. And let Victrix and Lyssy know I'm on the way home. We still have some things to discuss before they head back to Venus."

Cap clicked off the Vengercommunicator. Speeding back toward the Vengercave...he began humming...

"I always feel like....somebody's watching meeeee....." 

"I see Jarvis. Thank you very much for being very cooperative unlike Cap'n Avenger." Sighing Chad closed the interplanar portal then went over to his genetics lab for some deep planning with his robot clones.

"Each of you knows my thoughts and so I do not need to tell you what the plans are again." Activating the shapechanging protocol, the clones turn into Captain Avenger and teleport to the following locations Jormungandr's lair, 5th Precint, AEGIS headquarters, and yes even Ziggy's Glue Factory where they begin to cause lots of chaos.

"Besmirching his reputation was not at all what I would have wanted to do," Chad thought sadly. "But if it gets his attention sooner, the better off we both will be. I know just how much Captain Avenger prides himself on not letting chaos get to him so this is just right way to poke his vast ego a little bit." 

Groaning Chad slowly awakens, body aching in every joint as he cracks an eye open and tries to focus on his seedy surroundings.  
The last thing he remembers is hunching over his computer feverishly typing one-handed as the other reaches for his ever-present box of Kleenex... then what seemed like an earthquake hit and everything went black.

Slowly the room swims into focus, torn centerfolds cover the walls, empty pizza boxes and two liter bottles of Mountain Dew cover every available surface. Suddenly a figure comes into view, female, flame dancing around her head and crackling up and down her arms as her wings touch his ceiling. She stands over him looking around with a look of distaste written across her face and as he scuttles backwards across his floor till his back is firmly pressed against the stained wall. Wildly he whips his head back and forth looking for the grandma bot who usually protects him but stops when he hears her begin to speak.

"Welly welly well well, so you're the one who decided to pretend to be Cap to raise some hell and force our hand. Well, you need to be careful what you wish for my little droogie, because sometime wishes come true. Let me introduce myself, my name is Obsidian X and I'm the leader of the Lords of Chaos, you know... Captain Avengers league. Just wanted to drop by and let you know that you got your wish, now you're playing in the Turbo playground. Welcome to the bigtime little one, our fun is just beginning and yours, welllll I kinda think you had your fun already running your little Captain Avenger bots around so now it's our turn.

Now one last thing there boyo before I go, get up, change out of those underoos, put on your big boy pants and buckle up and get ready for the most turbulent ride of your life. NO ONE messes with Cap or with Turbulence and gets away with it and we're just getting started..."

"Yes I am not surprised to meet you at all. Pinken Stein has told me lots about you guys and for a very long time I have been very big fans of yours," Chad said with a smile as he prepared for the promised and very much expected beatdown. "Too bad I am more of a thinker then a fighter but oh well. Maybe next time I'll be more ready indeed like if I am lvl 500." Then he easily summoned some more of his clones and vanished into a magical mist. "You may have beat me now, but you will never take me alive!" The room suddenly explodes from highly compressed charges of etherium and as for Chad.... well they say that revenge is best served cold since he has gone to visit some of his friends in the planeswalker core..

Path to Power Chapter 3

Back at the glue factory.......

Fuma Hanzo, freshly recovered from the current strain of the RAGE virus, goes to the glue factory that serves as a cover and financier for their illegal bio-weapons lab. As he moves to the back office that hides the secret door to the ultra secret secret room, he notices a shadow moving in the darkness. He knew this was not one of his own ninja, for they would not be so sloppy. Hanzo draws his sword and swings!

PING!!!!

The sound of metal on metal clues Hanzo in to the fact that this Capt. Avenger was a facsimile at best. That and the sparks flying out the side of his head where Hanzo had cleanly sliced off half the robot's face.

As he beat the replica of Capt. Avenger back, Hanzo took the opportune time to land one last strike in a lightning fast kick that sent the mechanical mishap reeling into one of the vats. Unfortunately for Hanzo, the robot grabbed his cloths and pulled the Ninja Lord over with him. With no other choice left to him, Hanzo teleported to safety, leaving his opponent holding an empty ninja suit.

Down below, Hanzo safely reappears in front of the Hanzo Ninja Clan guards who had come running as soon as they had heard the commotion.

Hanzo then leaves to the back office to call Capt. Avenger.

Hey Cap. Got some interesting news for you. Apparently someone is trying to set you up.

"Oh yeah?" Replied Capt. Avenger. "And pray tell why do you so easily forfeit this information?"

"Because," answered Hanzo, "The bastard stole my PANTS"

The following communication was later decrypted from Chad Rockwell to Fuma Hanzo; it appears to have been sent by telepathy a few minutes after the above events:

Your pants wouldn't have fit anyway. My clone was simply doing his job of causing mass chaos. Besides, why would you want me to be your enemy after all when we are supposed to be allies against The Shadow Rogue and Skelanimal?

"New clothing materializes all over Hanzo, custom made to his imagination's specifications."

Now if I was truly wanting to give you guys a bad name I'd have had the factory torched and left evidence implicating the HOI. 

Hanzo thinks to himself, "Now I know he's crazy. Doesn't he know I'm friends and allies with both Skelanimal and the Rogue? Wait. Doesn't he know that Rogue is currently on my league and fought beside me during LW X?"

As a lesson to the younger members of his ninja clan,Hanzo decides to destroy 2 more of the poorly built robots just for being owned by an uninformed evil genius that must not be very genius if he's so uninformed........

"YAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!, cried all the children, "Grand Master Hanzo killed the bad guys! YAAAAYYYY!!!!"

And so Hanzo was happy to be able to put a smile on the faces of the orphans whose parents had been slaughtered by the self proclaimed heroes who raided his poor villages........

Until next time everyone. Same Ninja Time! Same Ninja Channel! 

AS the info keeps pouring inside his current hideout, Chad Rockwell can't help but to smile. Yes the robots are being destroyed but he can always make more of them. With his research almost complete soon he will have downloaded the weaknesses and strengths of every cash toon who does not cheat in the game at this rate.

Turning to his latest models, he really can't help but giggle lots. "Evil genius I most certainly am but what they took for being misinformed I say is merely appearing to be naive while my plot only thickens. Now go forth "Angelic Rogue" and "Skelanimal" to bring the chaos of my insanity to Alky's Training Facility. When I am done with my final models, then I will show all that my rping is most definitely not for jokes but that I am quite simply not in my right frame of mind since escaping from Super Villain City."

As the two latest models disappear via teleportation, he then opens up his secret vault of etherium that with each defeat of his clones only grows more powerful. "Soon very soon your new body shall be completed Dark Lord Yawgmoth. Then we shall show them that Phyrexia has truly come to Super Hero City."

Brr brr  
brr brr  
The phone was ringing.

“Yeah?”  
“Pink?”  
“Yeah.”

“Pink what the feck is this Chade Rockwell guy going on about? He says you've been telling him stuff about us?!”

“Oh hi Obsy? Chade Rockwell? uh.... oh the guy with the Venger-clone-bots running around everywhere? Yeah he wanted to know who in SHC was so evil that only a lunatic would go up against them... so you know I said “Sin”. And then he asked who'd be the best person to send up against Sin...well Cap seemed like a good choice there. You know, if you're going to send one person against Sin... never occurred to me he'd be so insane as to attack Cap....”

“Right. OK. What else have you told him?”

“I dunno. He just comes up to me chatting away when I'm out and about. Hitting people, drinking in bars. He just shows up... truth is I think he's a fan of Turbulence. It's all probably some attempt to get our attention. Don't think I've told him anything important... do we have anything important to tell?”

“Good point.... We're Turbulence. We like to hit people. We dont give a monkeys' ass about level and we don't care about win/loss records. No secrets there...”

“Want me to hit him?”

“Well that would be a start. He seems to think he can attack Cap with impunity.”

“Yeah yeah. This cult of Cap is just a social structure you know. An attempt to replace the communal belief in religion and the state with a new “messiah” and a new moral code. Cap's just the focus.”

“PINK!!!”

“OK! Cap's my friend... people don't hit my friends. I'll go hit Chade.... anything else?”

“yeah can you pick up some Havanas on your way home? For SOME reason my cigar box is empty...”

“The one you left in the kitchen? * cough * Probably Corpsewake nicked them.”

“I'll talk to him. Honestly if stuff isn't nailed down around here it just walks...”

“OK. Bye then.”

Pink hung up the phone, lit a cigar and smiled. Then she went to sort out the guy who'd pissed off Obsidian today.

Dr Vermicious woke in his customary seated position. It didn’t matter. Every time he fell “asleep” his body dissolved into a pile of wriggling little creatures. As their energy returned over time they joined together again within the aura that was his skin. If he could have he would have vomited at the scene as it played back for him on the video camera he had removed from the studio of a local pornographer. After all, he would have no further use for it. A quick strike a little smoothing and the good people of SHC had another photographer specialising in weddings and children’s portraits. He seems to have a really nice way with skintones.

Now that he was fully awake he became aware of noise and discord from the surrounding area. He walked out of his rooftop shack and looked over the parapet of the abandoned whorehouse. Funny how the pimps and johns had stopped hanging around the place. Dr Vermicious had indeed been a busy bunch of worms. In the street were a lot of guys who looked exactly the same. Same old school mask, spandex and shield. They seemed to be heading toward the nicer area of town where the old school superheroes live. His curiosity piqued he dropped into the street and walked up to the nearest.

“Excuse me,” he sent “What’s going on?” The reply he received surprised him and drove him to his knees (in a way, actually his lower legs collapsed into the familiar wormy mess).

“Skreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee.” A modulated electronic squeal hit him like a physical blow. He lashed out with the full force of his being, knocking the thing back and giving himself time to re-arrange his legs. Another four blows saw the thing lying dismembered at his feet. A sepulchral voice intoned the result “You challenged and defeated Chad Rockwell, winning $74,601 and earning no experience.” To be honest he had the feeling that his humanity was returning and the first of his emotions to recover was…… mild annoyance.

Looking down dispassionately at the destruction he had wrought, Dr Vermicious spotted something lying in the gloop that had once been a living thing. Picking the sliver of silicon and precious metals out of the mess he inspected it with all his sense. Hm. A bio-mech construct. Too advanced for this world and vaguely familiar. He turned at the sound of air being displaced and narrowly avoided a vicious slash from the shield carrying golem. It took six excessive blows to render the construct. Funnily enough despite the effort expended no ill effects were apparent. None whatsoever. Well, this would need further thought, thought that was disturbed by that damned annoying voice “You challenged and defeated Chad Rockwell, winning $59,681 and earning no experience.”

He turned and wandered back up the wall to his hovel. More thought indeed. 

"Hmm so they have discovered that I am creating golems finally." Chad Rockwell thought about this for a little while. True though it was that golems were not very easy to create in the world of Super Hero City, where Chad was from they were very commonplace indeed. But if his new plans were to have more success he would have to go back to the evil source of his powers for more materials.

"Not a problem at all," he grinned cheerfully. "Mirrodin/ New Phyrexia has all the metals I will ever need and besides Karn and Tezzeret the real masterminds behind etherium can help me create even stronger golem models." Leaving behind magic barriers of soulless Eldrazi Drones to keep out all intruders, he planeswalked there for what seemed like a few seconds but in actuality was a few days.

While there he heard the news that the Phyrexian Invasion had come to a halt because of a new resistance group. According to the rumors, one Mirrodin by name of Melinda had discovered a way to slowly reverse the effects of phyresis, the process of turning living flesh to amalgamated zombie and machine parts. "This will not do at all so I shall help out by kidnapping her and erasing her memory fully before stranding her here in Super Hero City."

That being said, Chad enlisted the help of the infamous Glissa the Traitor to help capture Melinda. Glissa was once a Mirrodin who had helped overthrow the cruel machine tyrant Memnarch. But doing so had caused many of the wisest generation of elders on that fully metallic plane to vanish to the world of Dominaria they had originally been taken from. Glissa however had been captured by Phyrexian troops and turned into one of them. No longer a force of good, she now reigned as one of the evil zombielike generals of the invasion.

Now with her help Chad succeeded in fully brainwashing the helpless Melinda into believing she was his "sister" Jenna Firemage. Now with her and Zerocurew Dracolich by his side, all will feel his wrath soon enough! 

Cap got off of the Vengerelevator....taking off his mask and cape, walking toward the kitchen where Jarvis has made a late dinner.

As he walked by the study, George was clicking through the channels. He paused for a moment on SHCN...where the anchorman was talking about a bevy of artificial beings disguised to look like Captain Avenger. They were attempting to wreak havoc in Superhero City.

Attempting...because they weren't succeeding very well. Every time one of the constructs appeared it was almost instantly smashed to bits by either a friend of Cap...or a foe. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who was behind the skullduggery. Rockwell!

Cap's Vengercommunicator beeped. Pulling it out of his Vengerutility belt...the caller id said it was Hanzo on the line....

He clicked to receive the call...

"Hey Cap. Got some interesting news for you," Hanzo said. "Apparently someone is trying to set you up."

"Oh yeah?" Cap replied. "And pray tell why do you so easily forfeit this information?"

"Because," answered Hanzo, "The bastard stole my PANTS"

Cap stifled a chuckle. Now...I don't care who you are...that's funny! He thanked Hanzo for the information and switched the Vengercommunicator off.

Walking into the kitchen, Cap saw his friend and trusted ally. "Hey Jarvis, after dinner, can you look up this Rockwell fella? I have no idea where to find him..but he evidently needs a Vengershield shot upside his head. Maybe that will knock some sense into him."

"Of course sir," Jarvis answered. "But first, here is your sandwich."

"Ooooohhhh....PB and J," Cap said. Suddenly, Rockwell was all but forgotten. Again. 

He found himself on this particular evening sitting quietly in front of the gates that bore the familiar /^A^\ insignia. Legs crossed beneath him, gazing out into the endless mountain ranges and fields that stretched below a sky colored in the deep reds, oranges, violets and blues of the last gasps of the setting sun. Guard duty was always boring here, nothing ever happened. Most villains wouldn't dare to approach the halls of Aegis, it was simply illogical, insane to do so with all of the mighty heroes that inhabited the sacred mountain its temple sat upon. There was a watchtower he could see anything that might approach from, but he preferred to meet anything that might come head on.

His ears caught sound of something unusual, rhythmic marching with a clanking sound that beat heavily upon the rock. He stood slowly, eyes of pure silver, as bright as the full moon cast ahead attentively. After a few minutes, many figures approached, numbering in the dozens, well over one hundred, led by a single figure in front of them, one that held the visage of Captain Avenger. His eyes sifted to that which would belong to a dragon, now azure in color. He could see every figure standing before him for what it was, a soulless robot and nothing more. The one resembling the good captain spoke in a disgusting monotone, "We have come to destroy your home, Aegis. Stand aside or perish!".

With a smirk, he cracked his knuckles, excitement for something more than another night staring into nothingness presented to him like a well-wrapped gift. Five words escaped his lips with eagerness. "You are welcome to try...".

In an instant, he charged toward the robotic army with a mighty leap, unsheathing a katana nearly longer than his whole body. He came down in the middle of the poorly organized group, cutting down several of them with one mighty swing that knocked back anything in the immediate area not caught by the blade itself in the gust of force that came from it. The entire group started to close in on him, slowly in that same rhythmic march. With a flash, the humongous blade had shifted itself into a shining gauntlet that covered his entire arm, from the newly formed claws at his fingertips, to the winged pauldron on his shoulder, streaks of blue electricity shooting up and down the length of the weapon. He was a master of hand-to-hand combat, preferring to rips his opponents to shreds up close. He possessed a weapon that could change to suit his preference.

He took great pleasure in forcing his claw into each robot, tearing at their servos and circuitry, crushing their heads and seeing their computer brains and oils squirt out from between his fingers. His speed and reflexes were far more than any artificial human could ever expect to handle. Like lightning, he moved from one opponent to the next, dismantling each one in a frightening blur. The entire army was left in a pile of frayed shrapnel and debris within only a minute, all except their fraudulent leader, the wannabe Captain Avenger.

"Feel the wrath of the avenger!" It cried out in its annoying monotone once again, charging toward the warrior of Aegis. in a similar flash that had taken the "lives" of his army, the fake captain found himself lifted high off the ground, neck in the vice-grip of his opponent. "Listen well, whoever sent this heap of trash, and I know you're watching and listening..." said the warrior. "Next time you want to take on Aegis, bring a real army... and lead it yourself so I can rip your soul out of its shell!"

With those words, flames of the deepest, darkest black surrounded his body, surging through the gauntlet and finally covering the body of the fake avenger. Slowly the metal body began to melt, the warrior staring intently into the eyes of the robot that served as cameras leading back to its creator. First the skin, then it's artificial muscles, nerves, and metal bones melted away into a liquid puddle, until all that was left was the shell of the head and the neck the warrior held onto. He dropped it to the ground, preserving this last piece of the robot so he could send one final message.

"Oh, the name is BlackFire. Don't forget it..." With those final words, a foot smashed what was left of the fake Captain Avenger flat.

A minute later, the gates of the great hall opened, The Wanderer came walking forward to take his turn at guard duty, eyes scanning the carnage that lay all around BlackFire, likely analyzing facts and figures as fast as the metallic army had been torn apart. "So..." Wanderer spoke after a few moments. "what was this all about? Everything alright?"

"It's taken care of", BlackFire replied. "Have no idea what it's about. "One of them looked like Cap though..."

"Captain Avenger?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting. Looks like someone is up to no good... that or it's a bad joke. I think the juniors could have beaten these sad things..."

BlackFire shrugged "Probably. Enjoy the evening, maybe they'll send a batch of toys for you to play with". He walked toward the gate lifting his left hand in a waving gesture, not looking back as he entered the temple. Wanderer arched a brow toward BlackFire.

"What, not gonna help me clean up?"

"Figured you'd want to analyze it or something. Have fun!" Blackfire disappeared into the temple.

"Hm, fair enough..." 

"Jenna Firemage" now walks the city streets by herself under the watchful eye of a few invisible golems totally unable to be sensed by any forms of technology or magic known to this city. What she thinks so far has been her unknown powers defeating all who have come against her have been the golems themselves.

"Bait has been set," Chad Rockwell thought to himself pleasantly. "Now who will be the first to befriend this new addition to the world and my newest ally unknown even to themself? Unlike with Zerocurew, I shall let her fend for herself until she reaches lvl 100 before I begin to help her regain the memory I stole of her innocence on Mirrodin."

Meanwhile Chad would pester Captain Avenger even more as he sent a computer virus into the Vengercave to hack all communications and prevent him from being able to receive or send further messages to his allies in Turbulence: Lords of Anarchy. 

As Cap slept, the Vengercomputer anti-virus and firewalls easily dispatched of the virus that was sent to infect the Vengercave's systems.

You don't get to be a billionaire, genius, philanthropist, playboy superhero without learning a few tricks. Cap rested well, knowing that the Vengercave's systems were impregnable...and could easily withstand any cyber attack.

Anyone who said otherwise about the Vengercave's defenses was clearly living in a fantasy world. 

"Very nice. Security is definitely going to be tough to crack." Chad grinned. It was time to bring in the professional The Hacker. While he prepared to summon him, Chad decided to check up on how Zerocurew was doing in Athens. "Hmm the titans were too easy with the training regiment I have him on. Guess this means he is doing very well indeed for now. But I think Tokyo will prove to be a big challenge if he does not get new abilities soon."

Hearing the message from Blackfire, Chad smiled. "It is nice to see that AEGIS has very good watch around their headquarters. Must remember to upgrade stealth capabilities so that the bots are harder to see and hear in all spectrums used in this world." Heading back to his laboratory, Chad thought perhaps about making a clone of "Sin" but decided against it. "That would be going way too far and I have been very lucky not to be banned yet so I will not press my luck again yet for awhile." 

Fuma Hanzo jumps up from where he was sitting. Excited, he nearly knocks over the high tech surveillance computer that connected him with his multitude of spies across SHC. Quickly he ran out from the super secret secret room, through the office, and out into the hall that led to the glue factory. Suddenly he slams full force into Ziggy Stardust, causing both to collide with the floor.

Quickly regaining his feet, Ziggy offers a hand to his old man and pulls him up.

"What's the rush Dad?" he asked as Hanzo started off back down the hall towards the exit.

"My spies have located the Avenger Bot factory! They just reported in with some important information!"replied Hanzo.

"The location of the perpetrator?" asked Ziggy.

"No son. That Aegis has a really nice watch somewhere around their headquarters. Do you think it has diamonds?"

I awoke with a start. Yes. I. Control is all, control of self is first. Where had I heard that? Never mind. My thinking on the Chad problem was over, along with the various scenarios played out during my little worms down time. Now, time to sort this out. I walked out and hopped over the parapet, delighting in the feel of my feet squashing and reforming. I could have just floated down but where is the fun in that. Fun? What am I thinking? How come I’m feeling again?

“We decided it was better you recovered your humanity, better to understand them, better to deal with them.” Voices in my head. The last thing I need.

“No,” came the reply, “Exactly what you need. How else can we communicate with you? We have a lot of time and energy invested in you, not mention millions of our children. How are they by the way? Lost any? Need a top up?”

“Who are you? What are you? What am I? Why did you do this? Why am I here?” All of the above streaked through my thoughts and brought back a feeling of amusement, not mine but that of the ….What? “What can I call you?” Again the feeling of amusement. “Mommy would do. Or Daddy. Whatever you feel like. It will be neither appropriate nor inappropriate. It doesn’t matter.”

“OK. I shall call you Bob. Is that OK?”

“That’ll be fine. Now get on with it.”

“Bob?” No answer. Ah well. Let’s see to Chad.

I walked towards the point my sense told me was the spot where Chad was to be found. Walking? No. My mind stretched a bit and I found myself in a large room, luxurious, walls panelled in dark oak and lined with library shelves weighed down with objects, books, scrolls: the usual paraphernalia of a low level magician. Chad turned and smiled. He walked away from the view which I realised wasn’t a window but some sort of large scrying glass. Unusually it was attached to a very modern looking control panel, rather reminiscent of a studio mixing panel (More memory! I’ll have to check this out later). He walked toward me and stuck out his hand.

“Dr Vermicious I presume. Or do I call you Snip?” I ignored the hand and he clasped it with his other and rocked back on his heels. “Etiquette not within your memory yet? Never mind. You don’t really matter.” I closed the space swiftly and grabbed him by the throat. Squeezing hard. Enjoying it. He gurgled his amusement and twisted away into another plane. Where I still had hold of his throat. The amusement turned to horror as he realised what had happened. As long as I maintained contact I could go wherever he did. My other hand came round in a stunning blow.

“You challenged and defeated Chad Rockwell, winning $37,720 and earning 100 experience.”

“Shut up, Bob”

Then smooth. A practised motion. Mischief gone from his mind, no evil, strange. Chad shook his head and smiled.  
“You really thought me evil? Not really, just bored. Desperate for some sort of challenge. You might just be it.” He knocked my hand away before I could recover from the confusion. As he disappeared I caught his last whispered thought. “Say hello to Bob, won’t you?”

Gone for now but he’ll be back. But who or what is LOKI? More puzzles dragged from a strange and twisted mind. Ah well there’s always next time. 

You really cannot tell what others might be thinking in this game. Sure I have had my fun while it lasted but in the future one can never really predict what crazy ideas I might think up for future chaos. But it was great to begin a nonstory rp on here and who knows when I might write a new rp forum with different characters and a very surprising plot twist to unfold concerning more of my characters' mysterious backgrounds. Have fun and remember a little chaos can go pretty far in stirring up these city streets. Until next time Super Hero City this is Chad Rockwell, crazy genius and very much a wizard signing off. 

Months later....

Chad Rockwell was slowly putting the finishing touches on his newest creation. A clone yes but not of any hero like last time. After years of researching and months of development on Mirrodin/New Phyrexia it was time to restore the Dark Lord Yawgmoth, The Machine God of Phyrexia to life finally. Yawgmoth: a name whispered with fear in the former planes of Dominaria, Rath and other places centuries ago ravaged by his hordes of zombie and machine followers and minions. Billions were slain to bring about his wondrous plans for planar conquest but in the end it had been the work of the (expletives deleted) Gerrard Capashen and Urza Planeswalker along with the forever cursed Legacy that had sent him into a long sleeping coma and deprived him of much of his godlike powers. However his spirit had never fully been destroyed and over time he had send dreams through many planes of existence hoping to gather new "Seekers" to find and restore him to his former glory. 

Chad Rockwell at one point long ago in his innocent days would never have succumbed to such dark powers. In fact for a long time he had sought to stop evil even during his beginning years as a recruit of the legendary Team Rocket. But gradually over time darkness had begun to build up inside from his fights and now he knew why. Yawgmoth's spirit had slowly been infusing him with power while burning away his goodly scruples and morales. There was only one way to stop this evil from taking full control and thus the need to resurrect Yawgmoth in a new physical body. Unknown to all but his ally/sometime foe Zerocurew the Dracolich, Chad had discovered a way to charge etherium and darksteel with power subtly drained off his foes in fights during recent years and months. It was an accidental discovery indeed, but for Chad it was the beginning of a long dimmed rekindled spark of hope inside. If all was to succeed, sacrifices would still have to be made and soon for the secret vaults in Ice Ray Academy containing Yawgmoth's new golem body would not long hold out against public discovery. An extremely rare gemstone called Carcarot was all that was needed to bring all the systems into active mode and thus Chad and Zerocurew now begin a difficult quest to retrieve this gemstone material from Sin's City itself.

Sin had been watching closely the activities of this villainous duo of low leveled characters and their desire to spread chaos and mayhem in his name. But could he trust them to do what so many of his other minions had failed to accomplish? There was only one way to find out... a test of sorts.

A messenger of Sin soon arrived at FrostBite School of Magic. Chad Rockwell and Zerocurew the Dracolich were to retrieve a certain artifact of power last seen in The Final Directive. Failure to do so would result in a most agonizing death for Chad and for Zerocurew subsequent banishment and removal from existence permanently. They accepted the challenge and went forth... into Super Villain City again... 

Entering the portal provided by the crazy genius Dr. Fulkherth, Chad and Zerocurew went looking for the truly evil genius Dr. Argon. According to rumors Chad had heard during his incarceration there, Dr. Argon was the one who dealt with all artifact smuggling in Super Villain City. They had not traveled too far when some of his flunkies stopped them in their tracks. "No one sees the doctor without an unlawful appointment." Zerocurew grinned evilly and sent them flying straight into a toxic waste dump.

When the flunkies pulled themselves out of the dump, they were a lot more respectful indeed toward Chad and Zerocurew. "Dr. Argon foresaw your return but he simply wanted to test to see just how mean you both had become. You may now go visit him but do take care. He has been expecting you but there may be more on the line then an artifact more powerful then Amulet of the Legion."

Chad smiled at their last words. "Unlike last time, I am in a mood to negotiate with the doctor concerning his vast ego. This time I have brought him something he has long wished for indeed. The secret to becoming as powerful a boss as Shaitan himself if he has the item we seek." Zerocurew slowly opened up a small pouch and lifted out a vial containing a secret substance. "Dr. Argon please show yourself. We have here the formula and the proof that solid to liquid etherium and darksteel alloy does exist according to the email you sent previously requesting more information then word of mouth alone."

A few seconds later Dr. Argon walked out of the shadows with a few of his personal mutant bodyguards in tow. "Chad Rockwell and Zerocurew the Dracolich, you do realize I'll have to examine the formula completely to test that it is truly that bit of last research required for my final transformation into a Elite 2 boss more powerful then The Shadow Lord. While I do so, in turn I shall let you both examine this most delicate piece of evil craftmanship I discovered shortly after being cast down to this insane city." Taking a bulky clothed object out of the hands of his nearest bodyguard, Dr. Argon and Zerocurew exchange items. "As promised this is the Bloodstone Foundry. It can restore the powers of any who were once evil back to their full prime , even if they might have lost memories. All that is required is to have a corrupted longing to do only evil."

Here is a description of the Bloodstone Foundry. Made out of crystallized ever boiling human blood it continually pumps out a regenerating evil mist that surrounds all who use it in an aura of neverending wickedness. Side effects of misuse can include the following: massive psychic or physical trauma as you use it longer, hallucinations, feelings of grandeur and immortality and a small chance of instant death from arcane forces.

Following their meeting with alien supervillian Dr. Argon, Chad Rockwell and Zerocurew decided to come up with an evil strategem to fool him into believing the serum they had brought would allow Dr. Argon to overthrow the dreaded Shadow Lord and become an ultimate boss. "Zerocurew, we may have to create a magical illusion through use of subtle hypnosis." Chad telepathically said to the undead dragon lich (dracolich) who was his former nemesis but now a valuable ally. "This will be an interesting challenge indeed." "Yes Chad, due to his highly advanced humanoid mental capabilities, Dr. Argon will require our greatest efforts."

Suddenly Jace the Mindsculptor , Chad's patron, appeared before them. "Do not fret my servants. I will grant you the ability you require. But know that all power comes at a price. The bloodheart Foundry you have been presented with is the genuine article. With it, the eternal evil Sin shall regain that which was lost. Now then, what are you willing to give up to fulfill your quest?" For several minutes Chad and Zerocurew thought it over. Finally they decided what to sacrifice. "I am willing to forsake all good and become a foul villain in the secret villains guild Ghost Nation," Chad procliamed. "I shall forsake looking human in appearance when not in my true form," Zerocurew said in his undead rattling voice.

"Very well. Listen carefully. For this ability to work, Spellfire and Chad's blood curse must be combined extremely cautiously in the nuclear waste facility here in Super Villain City. Once that has occured temporarily you will be able to read Dr. Argon's thoughts. He believes you two are bumbling buffoons but you both can prove him wrong. To show you that everything will turn out well I will let you gaze into the future that has not yet come to Super Hero City. Now look and behold!"

Jace then showed them a vision of the city a few months from then. They watched as Sin helped overthrow those who had robbed him of his great power and memories. They also bore witness to the rise of a brand new league of darkness within Ghost Nation itself. "This league will be under your control Chad. But for these things to happen Sin can not be allowed to lose the foundry to the forces of good. For this reason only, you must allow HOI to take posession of it until the time is right. This shall be the signs of the time. Sin will again take over the city and overthrow its puppet of a mayor. The infamous Doc Zwiggle and the Chameleon will not claim the title of Best Villains 2012. Now go forth and bring a new age of evil to this universe!" Then Jace vanished into the Aether between the worlds.

After Jace disappeared into thin air, Chad Rockwell and Zerocurew brainstormed for a few days in secrecy trying to figure out the best way to combine their separate innate abilities into what was required of them. They knew far better then most magic users the dire consequences should it fail. Super Villain City would be blown away in halves as a result of the nuclear waste blazing out of control!

Slowly the process began as Chad began to cast minor spells at Zerocurew. As these were reflected with the dracolich's Spellfire Chad felt his bloodcurse slowly awakening. It was a time consuming process that would last for several days as he had not allowed it to go out of control in many long years. However due to his training he was prepared to change to his Animagus form if it proved necessary to keep his powers from going out of control.

A simple explanation of the bloodcurse will now be given. Listen carefully for this will not be repeated again in any of my forums. When Chad begins to feel extremely stressed out he will randomly begin transforming into people or creatures he has met over the years. Unlike The Chameleon's ability though Chad remains in control of his thoughts the entire time. This curse's nasty side effect is that every time the afflicted transform they lose ten years of their natural lifespan. This loss of life is permanent. 

A red light began to slowly play over Super Villain City. All those it touched began to lose their minds in an endless rage of anger. Fighting began breaking out everywhere as the power of War was slowly unleashed from the Nemesis Star as it poured through from the dimensional portal connecting this realm and Super Hero City.

The light came to the Nuclear Waste Facility and began to pour into the area where Chad and Zerocurew were casting deadlier spells at each other. They both had known that this was the only way that Chad's bloodcurse would effectively activate but to what new form he might change into was anyone's guess. Suddenly Zerocurew sensed the presence of the light. He tried to warn Chad but a huge explosion filled the area with the scent of brimstone. Chad's bloodcurse had transformed him into Errtu the Balor!

Errtu is some twelve feet tall, covered in red scales, with a large pair of bat-like wings and a tail, and is frequently described as having a horned, ape-like head and a canine maw. When he's in the throes of lust for power, he drools an acidic saliva. Errtu's voice is gravelly, guttural, and harsh. He is the ruler of a layer of the Abyss characterized by the growth of giant mushrooms, and even has a throne carved into the stalk of one. In battle, Errtu usually uses a many-tailed whip of flame, a sword of lightning, and his considerable magic, wits, and demonic strength.

But wait, what was this? The wave of magic was not done yet. It filled the area and began to coalesce with a huge pool of waste that had been there for a year perhaps. Evil began to awaken in it as it came to live. "I am Sludge and this city shall be mine!" 

A few weeks after the riots have begun at the same time as his clone transferred into a less volatile and hostile version of himself, Errtu the Traitorous Balor has been summoned from Super Villain City back to Super Hero City to help save "Robin D Hood" aka Rex The King of Thieves by his patron. This is but a few lines of their brief one-sided conversation.

Momentarily the scent of brimstone fills the air as the real Errtu the Traitorous Balor appears on the scene temporarily. "You have a very determined patron somewhere who will not take no for an answer," he growls angrily at "Robin". "Hold on a second this could be rather painful." Grinning maliciously, he unleashes a tiny amount of hellfire from his demonic self just enough to cauterize his wounds. "When next we meet, simply remember that as my name implies I am liable to switch from ally to enemy at any given time. Now I must return to Super Villain City to continue with the aid of Zerocurew the Dracolich to stop the ongoing continuous riots that have been going on. So far we have not yet encountered any of the Lords of Sin but they are a deceitful lot of conniving fiends who for all I know might be attacking a different location that above all others must be kept as secret as the TurboCave my magical clone was at for the party a few months earlier. Now I must return."

With that he was about to return to where he had been but the TurboCave security had been activated and within a few minutes the Super Cops had him fully surrounded. Knowing his clone had by now returned to the magical essence from which it had been formed and extremely certain that very few of those in SHC knew of the ongoing threat to it from the "Nemesis" Star, he decided it was the better part of prudence for now simply to surrender rather then to leave a lot of angry law officials suing him for medical damages. 

Pink wandered through a few hours later, coffee cup in hand.

"Oh hi Robin... what are you doing here?"

"You fecking stabbed me remember? With this sword?"

"You're not still going on about that are you?" Pink huffed.

"YOU STABBED ME WITH A SWORD AND SEVERED MY SPINAL COLUMN!! YES I'M STILL GOING ON ABOUT IT!! What happened to that plaster you were getting me anyway?"

"Oh was that what I went into the kitchen for? I'd forgotten. I got distracted by the food.... and the coffee... want some coffee? You don't seem to be bleeding anymore by the way..."

"Errtu cauterised the wound... but he left before I could get him to pull the sword out."

Pink looked puzzled. "You're a shape shifter... why didn't you just rearrange your molecules so they were outside the sword?"

"Ohhhhh...." Robin D Hood winced "Never thought of that."

"Ok. Well... come get some coffee in the kitchen when you're done there." Pink shrugged and walked away again. 

s the Super Cops cautiously took Errtu away to a specialized cell inside one of top secret holding facilities, he patiently awaited to see who would dare come to question him. Soon enough one of the psychoanalysts came into his cell. "Hmm you always seem to have a knack for requiring my appearance when dealing with these technology reliant mortals," the shrink says with a smirk on his face. "Jace you scoundrel! I thought you were going to lie low after what Dr Vermicious and Bob put you through?"

The infamous planeswalker laughs at such a low underestimation of his abilities. "Really Errtu you should know me far better then that by now. After all if not for my help, neither you or your other rping characters including myself would have even traveled from the land of Faerun to the modern futuristic world of Superhero City via way of the transdimensional magical gateway powered by my magic, the Abyss and the power of Lloth herself. It is because of that very gateway that I am here."

"Yes I remember how me and my other cloned siblings were awakened long ago," Errtu says in Chad's voice slowly. "Not only were you freed when The Abyss came to the human world, but the drow were unleashed as well. However that will have to wait another time to be discussed. What about the gateway is so important right now Jace?"

"The Lords of Sin have discovered its existence Errtu," Jace said simply. "At first they thought The Abyss was merely a side-effect of their own nefarious powers going haywire when they fought the Foundry a few months earlier. However when the Nemesis Star's light caused your current bloodcurse form to activate and caused the supervillains and demons to go crazy with feelings of conquest, it affected the gateway much differently. Now it is draining LLoth of her powers and the Drow have grown rebellious. Jaden and Jayariel Drillowup have had to forge an alliance to keep the populace of Mezzoberran from tearing itself to shreds since the magic hit the city. It will be soon required that the Superheroes of this city learn of the existence of Mezzoberran and the Abyss for I sense many great innovators and thinkers alike who possibly could find a way to reverse this drastic change. But you have very little time indeed. When the year 2012 ends, the gateway will be sealed off permanently and all travel back and forth between the past and present timestreams via magic will be halted for human, drow and demons alike. You will have too meet with the leaders of the most powerful groups of heroes and villains in this city. Tell them however you are able to but do not allow any to know the Bloodstone Foundry is the key to removing the Gateway from this dimension. Otherwise Sin will not be able to use it to gain his ultimate form."

Zerocurew the Dracolich was having a great time in Super Villain City. With Errtu the Traitorous Balor no longer there to keep him under control, he had reverted back to being his Chaotic Evil self again and was having fun defeating the scum trying to break out and using his Staff of Power to keep them from dying so he could gain even more enjoyment out of adding to their already obscenely high medical bills. Sure Dr. Argon had not yet been dealt with, but Zerocurew was getting stronger all the time and looking rather forward to gaining the ultimate power promised to him by Lloth.

Sure the gangs there were pretty numerous, but Zerocurew had his own tricks for quelling the masses intent on trying to stop him. Currently he was employing a favorite ability of using razor sharp spears of bone from his own hard body to impale the bounty hunters who seemed to not understand that one simply does not put a $55,000,000,000.00 amount on one who has lived and died and risen again in undeath and expect them to die so easily again.

However he had sensed a few months ago the presence of an old enemy returning to Super Hero City and because of this he wanted to finish his current task before they could get strong enough to defeat him. However this would require a degree of manipulation of a certain person, in this case even more notorious then the Boss, and he was looking rather forward to it. To that end he had set up his home in the ruins of the nuclear plant after Sludge had demolished it. That pile of toxic waste sure had a nasty attitude and for once Zerocurew was glad that in his current form he did not suffer from weaknesses such as poison. He had watched it eat up lots of those who had tried to kill it and with each new victim, Sludge had only grown meaner, uglier and bigger too until currently he was the size of a midsize city block.

(Deleted info on yet another gruesome death of mine. Really now, what part of reincarnation via magical regeneration didn't they get the rp memo on?! Oh well, it was required anyway that one of my forms die to get to its almost final form.)

The next day, Zerocurew the Dracolich visits the home of his late creator. Not surprising, corruption has down an ugly job on Errtu the Traitorous Balor but Zerocurew is prepared. He resurrects him using his infamous Staff of Power to grant him immortal undying life. Now Errtu is back and guess what? He is planning something for the real H@xxor. A farewell party to die for.

As for Zerocurew he travels back to Super Villain City his good deed for the month accomplished. When will he interfere again in the plans of those who see him and his fellow toons as Public Enemies now? nly one can say but he will not be talking for a while as he has to begin going to speech rehabilitation to figure out how to rp speak again since between the time he died and the time he was resurrected some ugly pack of stray cats left him covered in lots of bites and yes even stole his lower jaw and lips. So for a few months at least do not expect to hear any dialogue from..... Sorin Markov, Planeswalker 

Jenna Firemage had come to a decision. Solely she was going to go to Sin's City and confront her personal demon Zerocurew the Dracolich. While she was not afraid of death, she did decide to leave a note for Acidburn telling her of this plan and please asking her not to come help out. This was a fight she intended to go at by herself.It was a very long journey and along her way she saw more and more corruption in the world as monsters of legend and even gods themselves attempted to stop her. She was defeated many times but each time she went and trained her magic and physical strength over and over again until she defeated them. From Las Vegas all the way to The Nexus she went all the while gathering information on her foes known abilities and such.

Zerocurew was aware that she approached but gave very little thought to thinking that perhaps she was strong enough to defeat him. He had no idea that Jenna now possessed the Omega Ring and the other upgraded abilities from Catalyst Labs. This was going to be the last mistake he ever would make but he had a few tricks of his own. He called forth from Mezzoberran the drow warriors Jaden and Jayariel Drillowup to Sin's City. "It has been many months since your race came with me and the then Chad Rockwell through the portal into The Abyss and from there to this world," he told them in his undead voice. "I will release to Lloth the power she requires to remove all memory of this world from your minds and return all of your race and your city back to the world you originally came from. In return I ask that you destroy the one called Jenna Firemage because she will lead the other heroes to your city and begin the extermination of your people since they are not considered to be good enough for this world's standards."

Meanwhile Sorin Markov detected a huge disturbance in the balance of good vs evil from his temporary home in the sewers of Superhero City. He could sense Zerocurew was making plans to destroy someone but when Sorin tried to read the mind of the hero he was very shocked. It was his long lost mortal sister Jenna Firemage. Knowing that she would be unable to defeat the elite warriors by herself, Sorin teleported there with Jace and the healers Rhys and Orrim but arrived almost too late. Jenna had killed off Jaden but Jayariel and her both lay almost motionless on the ground covered in massive wounds, the ground covered in what looked like a lake of red blood. As the healers desperately tried to save them both, Sorin and Jace went after Zerocurew himself. "For too long now I have allowed your evil to run free," Sorin said to Zerocurew as Jace used his powers of trickery to temporarily return the dracolich to his forsaken human form. "In the past I was against confronting you in direct combat as Chad Rockwell and again as Errtu the Traitorous Balor because of your Spellfire ability. However I believe the only way to drive the evil from myself that spawned your creation is to sacrifice myself fully and in this way only can all the evil I have committed be repented from hopefully."

Zerocurew laughed while inwardly he was scared deeply. In his new form, Chad had gained immense new powers and he knew he only had one chance. "So be it Sorin Markov but if I am going to die, then I'll be taking all of your family and friends from your school with me." That being said, he mentally detonated a long ago hidden bomb directly inside of the secret vault. This was no ordinary bomb but was created from massive amounts of magic and technology fused together in secret since the death of Shadow Rogue and Skelanimal. Upon exploding, this bomb totally obliterated the school and everyone in it and created a huge wormhole in space and time that began slowly pulling the rest of Superhero City into the plane of Innistrad.

As Sorin realized exactly what Zerocurew had done he used all his power to create a barrier that would hopefully prevent the city from being pulled into the wormhole. This weakened him considerably and gave Zerocurew the chance he needed to call upon his mistress Lloth, Spiderqueen of the Drow and his master Jacob the Demon. "I know you did not get the powers you wanted in the past," he said to her. "But here are two planeswalkers that should sate your ambition for great power." Lloth was pleased with these two offerings. She was about to attack Sorin first when Jace intervened by creating several clones of Sorin to distract her attention from the real one. No longer having to be a patron because of Errtu becoming a 'walker, Jace had not been able to use his powers much in recent months. However Sorin was his friend and that was all the incentive he needed. Knowing full well that without the dagger that Jaden had used long ago to summon her to the modern world, Jace used his power of telekinesis to wrest it from the drow's corpse and flung it into the wormhole.

"No!!!!" Lloth screamed as she saw what was happening. Franticly she tried using her spiderlike body to quickly weave a net to catch it but the dagger was too close to the hole by now and the gravitational pull was simply too massive for her to overcome. Thinking quickly, Lloth used her remaining powers to bring Mezzoberran up to the surface and the current of time began to distort between the magical dimension gate there and the wormhole close by. Slowly the great city of the Drow began to be sucked into the tunnel to Innistrad. As Lloth desperately tried to save her subjects, Sorin and Jace grabbed Zerocurew and tossed his struggling form into Innistrad. However this weakened them fully and they were pulled inside too along with Mezzoberran and Orrin, Rhys, Jenna, Jacob the Demon, Lloth, and Jayariel. The magic of their combined abilities plus the gateway itself Lloth had created was too much and the wormhole imploded. Not a trace was left of these heroes and villains as they were gone permanently.

The End?


End file.
